mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malvaron
Malvaron is a main character of Mysticons. He is a young talented male astromancer who is stationed in the Palace. He becomes the Mysticons' new instructor on how to fully master and utilize their newly acquired mystical abilities to their strongest. He is voiced by Mac Heywood. Personal Appearance Malvaron is a tall guy with brown skin and black hair. He wears a jacket and a shirt with the Astromancers symbol on the front of it. Personality Malvaron is a very loyal friend. He is patient with the Mysticons, often offering advice and guidance to the girls as their assigned mentor. Loyalties Malvaron is one of the Astromancers, and the first of them to arrive after Queen Goodfey's summons. In episode thirteen, his loyalty to the Mysticons was questioned by Arkayna and the other Mysticons when he agreed with the Astromancers that the Dragon Disk should be destroyed. However, he later reaffirmed his loyalty to the Mysticons by helping Arkayna use it in an attempt to free her parents from Dreadbane's curse of bone. Mystical Abilities Like his sister, Malvaron is extremely strong and talented in the use of immensely powerful magic used by the Astromancers. He can cast a simple tracking spell to find people from a great distance, and erect a strong shield out of orange-colored energy for protection. Relationships Tazma Grimm "All my life, I always looked up to you. Your my big sister." He is the younger brother of Tazma. He and his sister do not get along well, and she even tried to kill him in "How to Train a Mysticon". Overall, their relationship is very strained. Arkayna Goodfey "She's adorable when she's ruthless." Arkayna and Malvaron have a very close relationship. Although Arkayna can be stubborn at times, Malvaron patiently helps her to master her powers, serving as both a mentor and a dear friend. The two are often seen together combining their magical powers during various missions, such as in episode nine and episode thirteen. In "All Hail Necrafa", Arkayna was deeply hurt by Malvaron's disloyalty towards her and the other Mysticons, but Malvaron later reassured Arkayna that he wanted to help free her parents from Dreadbane's curse. In "Quest of the Vexed", it is confirmed that Malvaron has a crush on Arkayna when it is shown that the password to his spell-pad is"Arkayna". In Episode 26, Malvaron is seen dancing with Arkayna in the party held after Necrafa was defeated. Appearances Season One *Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon * The Coronation * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * The Last Dragon Trivia Background * Malvaron is voiced by the same voice actor who also voices Baron Dreadbane. * His magical aura is a light orange, same as his aunt's. * He is left-handed, as revealed in "The Mask." Quotes Season One * "Look out!" * "I'm one of the ancient morons. Name's Malvaron." * "We need to get the Dragon Disk!" * "Now I feel under-dressed." * "The realm is doomed." * "You're a legendary Mysticon now. If anyone has the power, it's you. And I know just who can help: the Astromancers." * "Cause I'm a natural. I got talent all your late night book-learning couldn't hope to match." * "You reached the Malvaron hotline for seriously disturbed sisters. How may I help you?" * "Thank you. And what in the realm is going on?" * "For the record, I would have made a great star mate." * "May the stars have mercy." * "That sphere is seriously enchanted and only Astromancers can break the spell." * "I'd like to help you save your parents. Are we good?" * "Don't be so sensitive. She's adorable when she's ruthless." * "I have a hard time picking up signals!!" * "Evil is not a good look for me." * "Did I mention I hate ''my sister?" * "Yeah. I don't do the whole study thing." * "My bad." * "I don't got firepower. But I got Beastie power." Season Two * "You thought the Codex could undo all ''this?" * "I wish it could, but Necrafa drained this thing." * "Us, no. But I know someone who can." * "Auntie Yaga, are you on the realm of Earth? You hate that place." * "I could really use some Auntie Yaga right about now." * "You should see me on a dragon." * "No dabbing." * "The ballistar!" * Aw, you called me your friend." * "You know, when you lit up the sky, I was scared I might lose you." * "Mama Calamari, they'll take pies to go. Nova's got one last quest for you." * "Well, believe it or not, all my life I've always looked up to you. You're my big sister." * "For what its worth, Sis, I meant what I said back in the lair." * "And the Dragon Disk is back where it belongs." * "Please, Proxima. Don't do this." Gallery Meet the Mysticons! MALVARON|Young Royal Astromancer Category:Characters Category:Astromancers Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Humans